


One more bite

by bakarii



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakarii/pseuds/bakarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yukiko makes Chie food, and Chie- trying to please Yukiko- forces herself to eat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more bite

**Author's Note:**

> Gomen... ಥ⌣ಥ

“It’s finished!” 

The smell of… burnt something wafted out of the kitchen. 

Chie grimaced. She could do this. This was for Yukiko. 

“I worked really hard on it. I hope it’s better than last time.” Yukiko said as she placed the dish in front of her best friend.

“I’m sure it’ll be great!” Chie said, squirming in her seat a little. No matter how bad it tastes, she can’t spit it out.

Yukiko hadn’t been acting like herself ever since Chie had to knock her out of the way of an oncoming Shadow last week.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _“Chie! Are you alright?” She rushed over as Souji landed the finishing blow to the imposing beast._

_“Y-Yeah, I’m good. What about you?”_

_“I’m fine... I- I should’ve seen that coming. You could have gotten really hurt, and it would’ve been all my fault…” Tears started to well up in her eyes as she stared at her best friend._

_“Don’t worry Yukiko-san. We all make mistakes sometimes. Chie’s fine.” Yosuke added, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_Souji nodded in agreement._

_“Still…” Yukiko sighed, and they continued on through the dungeon. As they rounded the corner and took the stairs to the next level, Chie caught her eye and gave her a comforting smile. Yukiko smiled back, but not without a pang of guilt. I need to be better than this. I need to be able to stand on my own two feet, she thought. She glanced at her team mates. For everyone’s sake._  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That moment had really been a blow to her confidence. Chie had suggested they take a break from the T.V tonight, and Yukiko convinced her that it would be a good idea to try out her cooking.

Chie stared at the steaming blob in front of her... It seemed to stare back. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was supposed to be, and she wasn’t about to ask.

“Well, dig in!” Yukiko watched on in delight. 

This was it for her. She had a good life.

A slightly shaky fork was inserted and cut away a piece of what seemed to be green coloured rice. She lifted the fork to her mouth and took a bite.

The first thing that came to her mind was to not spit it out. It tasted like a mixture of dish soap and squid, which wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t covered in hot sauce. 

“How is it?” Yukiko asked anxiously.

“It’s… good!” Chie tried to reply with a mouthful of food her stomach didn’t want her to swallow.

Yukiko’s smile faded as she watched her friend eat more and more of her concoction. Chie said it was good, but the she seemed to be forcing herself to eat it told a different story. 

It was just like Chie to do something like this. Always trying her best to protect Yukiko’s feelings… 

_Chie really is my prince._

“I want to taste it too.” Yukiko said.

“Uh, actually, I think I want it all to myself, haha.” Chie said, moving the dish away in an attempt to spare the other girl’s taste buds and confidence.

“That’s okay.” Yukiko grabbed Chie’s arm with a serious look on her face. 

_Uh oh_ , Chie thought. _Is she mad?_

It was then that Yukiko leaned forward and pressed her lips upon the other girl’s. Shocked, Chie opened her mouth slightly, allowing Yukiko to press in further. Her face a brilliant shade of red, she closed her eyes and pushed back, lips curling into a small smile. 

It was only a chaste kiss, but when Yukiko pulled away Chie’s heart was hammering so loudly in her chest she thought Yukiko might be able to hear it too. 

Yukiko wiped her mouth with her sleeve and made a face.

“This does taste really bad.” 

 

This time it was Chie that broke out into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in quite a while, I hope you enjoyed it~.


End file.
